Obliviate
by Reine Sumabat
Summary: The war is over. The battle is won by the light. Harry and the gang decide to go back to Hogwarts for their eighth and final year. Memories that aren't Harry's is worming their way into his head. What are these? Why is Malfoy in them? Are they... OH MY GOD THEY ARE! This is very much a AU and sometimes the characters will be OOC.
1. Prolouge

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I did hint that I was posting something special for Christmas. This is my first Drarry fic and I will be posting this on AO3 as well. I have a special treat for you tomorrow :D I'm hoping to have two more chapters up and well as two more with 'The Love' for Christmas Day for all my lovely followers. I hope you have a wonderful and safe day. And if you travel, be safe. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!_**

_Harry jumped off the broom and into the Astronomy tower. Struggling to help the aged professor onto solid ground, he barely heard the panicked footsteps running up the stairs. Turning, he caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair before it completely covered his vision. The hug was cut short by several bangs that traveled up to them from downstairs. The blonde pulled back and Harry was left staring into the grey, horrified, pain-filled eyes._

_"Draco? Are you hurt?"_

_"N-n-no. I'm fine."_

_"Mr… Mr. Malfoy. Just like we said."_

_"Yes sir."_

_Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out shrunken material that looked like it was made from liquid. Pointing his wand at it, he cancelled the spell and returned it to it's original size. Draco held it out towards Harry._

_"Put in on Harry. You need to hide."_

_Harry opened his mouth, this wasn't part of the plan! Draco thrusted the smooth material into Harry's hands._

_"Draco. What's going…"_

_"Harry" Draco cut him off, covering Harry's face between his hands. "You know I love you right?"_

_Harry nodded, dread starting to fill his stomach._

_"You know I believe you can win this right?"_

_He nodded again. Banging on the door into the tower could be heard._

_"You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"_

_Harry stared at Draco. "What was going on?"_

_"Harry? Answer me please."_

_Harry nodded right before Draco leaned down and kissed him, nearly poking himself by the wand still in his hand._

_Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, please. Mr. Malfoy, just like we practiced."_

_Draco pulled away, pain still in his eyes. The banging on the door grew louder as the voices grew more intense. Harry felt tears in his eyes as Draco raised his wand to him._

_"I love you," he said. "And I will find you Harry, I swear."_

_Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. He saw tears stream down the face of his love as a blinding white light reached out to him from Draco's wand. Inside his head, thousands of memories were twisted and shaped into something more vile. Harry felt the Invisibility Cloak draped over him as his body locked together._

_The sound of a second 'Obliviate' was lost under the sound of the blasting door. The mad cackling of Bellatrix chased him into the real world._

Harry gasped, sat straight up in bed and slammed his head into the support beams in the underside of the bunk above him. Sweat clung to his body, breath illuding his lungs and a mix of emotions invading his soul.

On the bunk above him, Ron grumbled annoyingly and turned in his sleep. Quickly he grabbed his wand and checked the time. Sighing, he decided to relieve Hermione of keeping watch and think over this recurring dream.

'It doesn't make sense' he thought. 'Why would Malfoy kiss me? Why would I let him? Why would Dumbledore say something like that to him? "Just like we practiced"? What the bloody fu…'

"Harry? What are you doing up? You still have thirty minutes to sleep."

Harry looked down towards his feet. Hermione was there wrapped in several blankets, her wand lit as she read through a book. He flopped down beside her.

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Thought I'd come out here and keep you company. Or let you go back inside and sleep a bit."

Hermione smiled and opened up her blanket cave and let him in. Minutes passed in warm, comfortable silence. Hermione reading her book and Harry pondering over his dream while staring straight into the forest.

Hermione giggled suddenly making Harry jump slightly. He raised his eyebrow and stared at her. She laughed a bit more and shook her head.

"What?" Curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"I'm just glad you're here Harry" she said placing her head on his shoulder. "And that you're gay. Because if you weren't, well… can you imagine the conversation with Ron when he sees us like this?"

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Then he couldn't help himself, he started laughing. Full, belly-hurting, tear-gushing laughing. Hermione joined in and they just sat there laughing. That's how Ron found them thirty minutes later. Laughter dying down with both their faces and sides hurting. Confusion settled on his face when they took one look at him and started all over again.

**_*Miles away*_**

_"I love you," he said. "And I will find you Harry, I swear."_

_Draco watched as a white light rushed towards Harry. Bright green eyes stared at him showing unshed tears of pain, betrayal, and love. Unfocusing as a single tear slid down lax checks and into a lazy smile. He watched Dumbledore throw the Invisibility Cloak over Harry's shoulders and maneuvered him to stand off to the side. Aware of the pounding going on down below, he almost missed the Disillusioned figure step closer to him._

_Turning his head to the tall figure, he barely heard the spell over the noise of the door breaking down. Memories twisted and turned and his heart broke at every bend until it was mended together as the rest of the Death Eaters finished running up the stairs. Wiping his face quickly, he tried not to wince as his aunt touched his arm._

_"Well done Draco" came the chilling purr that sounded so close in his ears,_ it jolted him awake.

The panting blonde didn't understand this dream. Why was his heart hurting? Why did he dream of Potter?! Why would he care that those green eyes stared at him with love?

Draco turned to his side, laying with his left arm in front of him. Staring at the scar that cut through the pale expansion of his arm. Silently thankful that this was punishment for the tower.

A crack of Apparition echoed in Draco's room as an elf appeared in front of him.

"Mitsy has come with the salve for Master Draco's back!" it said in it's high, squeaky voice.

The greatest punishment for the followers of Voldemort, he couldn't help but think as he turned on his stomach, revealing a network of scars. Is to be stripped of your mark and forever casted as the Whipping Boy, for everyone.


	2. Going Home

_**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope your day is going well and it finds you in good health! I don't own anything and really wish I did.**_

_**September 1st, 1998**_

"Bloody hell I don't remember them being this small. Does there honestly have to be so many of them running around?"

"Honestly Ronald, watch your language! We are suppose to be examples to the younger children."

"Oh come on Hermione! They are midgets, look at them!"

Harry turned his back waiting for his two friends to stop fighting.

_You would think, _he thought, _once they started having sex they would stop fighting._

Looking over the crowd, he did have to agree with Ron though. _All the first years are bloody midgets._

"HARRY!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Harry threw up his arms and jumped out of swinging reach of Hermione. It would not do to start of the year with a numb arm.

"What are you talking about Harry? You weren't listening to us."

Harry looked at Hermione with innocent eyes and small smile to prove further innocence. Hermione rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips as Ron laughed at him behind her.

"I asked," Hermione said glaring at him "What you thought is going to happen to those of us returning."

Harry sighed. "I don't know 'mione. I don't even know for sure who's going to be there."

"Well, I can tell you one person who's going to be there" Ron said staring past Harry. "Malfoy."

Harry turned around to where Ron was looking. Sure enough, there was the platinum blonde hair that Harry saw every night. The blonde stood off to the side, trying to look small with his towering height. His mother stood next to him, looking pristine in her rumpled look. Lucius wasn't on her other side.

Harry's heart clenched in his chest. Those feelings were back. The ones that he tried to hide from himself in the back of his head.

"Harry?"

He turned his head towards his friends, they had that look on their faces again. That sad, knowing pity look, the look they had engraved on their face since Dumbledore died. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking away he stared at the scarlet train.

"Let's go find a place to sit" he said moving away from his spot.

Ron and Hermione followed silently, throwing looks over their shoulder at the silent Malfoys.

Across the platform, Draco watch the Golden Trio move onto the train. He had seen them as soon as they arrived. Harry, _~Potter~ _he corrected himself silently, caught his eye at once. Since the war, Harry _~Potter~_ grew up a bit. His hair was still messy as always, but it was more artistic than before. He stood tall and proud, but there was a slight slump in his shoulders that wasn't always there before. He wondered if he remembers like he does, but then, that means Draco would have to cancel the spell and he didn't want to do that. Not to Har… _~Pot… oh fuck it!~_ Harry.

"Draco stop staring. Remember…"

"When I get to Hogwarts go straight to Sev. He might have something for my… problems."

"Yes and …"

"Keep my head held high, my nose down and my mask set."

"I hate it when you say it like that."

"So did Father."

His mother didn't reply as the train whistled. Draco waved his hand, concentrated and watched his luggage shake and finally shrink. Turning, he hugged his mother as she whispered something in his ear. Kissing her cheek, he went to board the train.

Sitting in an older, empty compartment at the end of the train, his mother's words followed him all the way to the castle.

"_I love you my son. Be careful please."_

"I will Mother," he said as the door slid open.


End file.
